<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One hall,two monitors. by Cookie_Cat12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750578">One hall,two monitors.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Cat12/pseuds/Cookie_Cat12'>Cookie_Cat12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Cat12/pseuds/Cookie_Cat12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One sad tall 17 year old and one small bossy 16 year old make friends ig </p><p>btw this is a middle school au-<br/>like the kids are in middle school and these two are nearly adults</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Original Hall Monitor/Stevie the Hall Monitor (Kindergarten Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One hall,two monitors.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first fic I’m actually sharing with people so really this is just to test what I can do on this site</p><p>cries</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stevie awkwardly leant against the wall,only half listening to the principal as she introduced the new hall monitor.(We calling him Michael).He glanced at the tall boy,taking in every detail.A stained baggy grey hoodie,black painted fingernails,fluffy brown hair,two bright green eyes and a face covered in acne and small scars.</p><p>Eventually,the principal left as it was around time for school to start.Michael nervously waved at Stevie.</p><p>“Listen up,we are all that stands between chaos and order in these hallways.Can you handle that?” Stevie asked,a sharp tone in his voice.</p><p>“I uh...yeah,it’s just hall monitoring dude..” Michael responded,taking a cigarette out from his pocket.</p><p>Stevie glared at him and slapped the cigarette out of his fingers.</p><p>“What the hell.”</p><p>”Cigarettes are not permitted in this school.There are children here,they could get sick from the smoke.Hand the packet over.”</p><p>Michael groaned and handed the red and white packet to Stevie.</p><p>“So unfair...”</p><p>Stevie sighed and began to walk away,but then stopped.</p><p>”You’re not even old enough to smoke.Where did you get-“</p><p>“Teachers at my old school.Problem with that?”</p><p>“Uh.Yes.”</p><p>Michael grinned and walked over to Stevie,gently pushing him over.Stevie stared up at him,embarrassed.Michael giggled and crouched down beside the short boy.Stevie couldn’t help but smile whilst watching the hall monitor laugh.He looked so different to just seconds prior.He actually looked happy.</p><p>Michael must have noticed this.</p><p>”Hey,do you wanna go to the diner after school and get some food?”</p><p>Stevie nodded awkwardly,taking a notepad and a pen out of his pocket,then scribbling down his phone number.Michael took the paper and shoved it into his pocket,then opened his mouth as if to say something,but was however interrupted by the school bell ringing.The boys both stood up,smiling at eachother as Stevie strolled off to hall monitor downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>